The president's daughter
by Shorses
Summary: Hi in this story tori is the president daughter and there has been a theart to the prisident and his family. Tori want freedom from the body grads and her dad. Will she get freedom or not.
1. Chapter 1

The president's daughter

My dad is the president and he is always busy and he never notice me. I feel like that I have to go to school with body grad. Wait I do have body grads when I go to school. They follow me every where. My dad thinks that it is not safe for me to go out with out body grads. My friends have to make an opponent to just hang out with me. That why when Beck comes at night I seek out to hang out with him in privet.

Beck: Tori, tori tori

Tori: hey beck

Beck: are you ready

Tori : yes and shh I don't want my body grads coughing me.

Body gard: tori you should be In bed and who are you taking to?

Tori: on my phone and it was my friend.

Body grad: you know all your friend have to call the main office

Tori: yes I know.

Every thing that I do is wrong. I fell trapped.

Will tori have any freedom, or will her father make her not talk to any one?

Comment and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went to school the next day, and of courses there where the body grads right be hind me. I caught up with my friend cat. But my bodyguards did want me to walk next to her because I was in the middle of the bodyguards.

Tori: Hey cat, wait up

Cat: hey tori what up.

Tori: nothing you

Cat: umm tori does your bodyguard have to come to school today?

Tori: yeah they think I would be hurt or killed.

Cat: you do know that have a pep rally for homecoming

Tori: yeah I know I won't get hurt trust me

Cat: yeah with your bodyguard watching you

Tori: I have a plan to get rid of them

Cat: ok.

When the time for the pep rally, I went I the bathroom and waited for the girls baseball team to come in the locker to change. They all changed and changed to. I walk out of the bathroom and my bodyguard had no clue that it was me. When I got in the gym and found beck and cat.

Beck: where your bodyguards?

Tori : standing out side of the bathroom waiting for me to get done in the locker room.

Cat: are you sure that this is a good idea your dad might freak when you turn home after school with out them.

Beck: it's a great idea maybe me and tori could walk home with out them for once.

Tori: that was the plan.

The growed gathered in the middle of the gym and everyone was jumping around and daceing to music. My bodyguard finely realized that I wasn't in the locker room and that they realized I was in the gym. Then the gym cleared out and all went home I went home with beck. I did like the freedom from them it felt good. When I got home my dad looked really really mad.

Dad: where have you been? Are you ok?

Tori: dad I am fine. Just need time away from the bodyguard at school and I want to have fun and not be followed around all the time.

Dad: tori you are my daughter mad you need to be protected.

Will tori find more freedom? Will beck get tori to get her bodyguard away from her more often? Fined out next time?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When My dad yell at me yesterday, he that I was grounded for a week and that I have to stay with my bodyguards. Ever science that threat to kill the president and his family, dad had been on the edge lately it is annoying. I thought I was just a girl in a cage no where to go and no where to run. Beck came over, my dad thought that he is a threat to me. My had the bodyguard follow me but I know how to get rid of them.

"Tori lets go" beck said being rushed.

"I am coming." I said rushing down the stairs in a fast hurry.

"Great so what movie do you want to go see?"he asked me sweetly.

"The hunted house. " I said happily.

After the movie we say cat with Andre they went to see the romance of love. All of the people where running out of the movie like there was a fire. My bodyguards circled around and had me in the middle of the circle. I lost beck, then I found him getting pushed and shuffled him out the door. Put I couldn't get to him. Then I went out with my bodyguard right behind me. I wish the bodyguard didn't circle me so that couldn't get out. I am sure this is going to be on the news.

Will Tori's dad fined out and the movies? Will it be out the news?

Fined out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ever since the rush at the movies my dad will not let me go out with out an bodyguard. There goes my freedom. Beck and car came over they had to be checked because of what happen.

"Guys there my friends let them come in." I said looking mad.

"Tori why are they not letting us in" asked cat in confusion.

"They are making sure that you guys don't hurt me."

"Tori did you check the news lately?" Beck asked

" no why." I said

" there was problem at movies. There most had been a guy with a gun and must thraeting to kill somebody, he couldn't because she was blocked. " cat said

"That girl most have been me. I can't believe this if I did have the bodyguard I would have been safe." I said being mad.

"You would have been safe ether way." Beck said.

"The guy wouldn't have known I was there if didn't have those stupid bodyguards with." I said with anger.

Now that I knew what had happened I told my dad and my dad didn't let me go out of the house with out a bodyguard. I had asked beck over and we where talking about cats birthday. When we where talking beck asked me to his girl friend, I said yes. When my dad heard me scream he came rushing the kitchen and saw me kiss beck. He made beck go home. After he left my dad said that I. Was never to see him again. I went in my room and locked my self in and stared crying.

Will tori see beck again? Will she come out of her room ?

Find out next time.

Comment and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After my dad band me from seeing beck, he forgot about school. There I can still see and still have him as my boyfriend. The next day at school beck want. To talk about something.

"Tori can I talk to you." Beck said.

"Yeah what's wrong." I said

"Tori I want to brake up with you. It your bodyguard."

" beck thank you. I had to brake up with you because my dad thinks that you will hurt me." I said.

"We can still be friends if you want." Beck said.

I didn't want to tell him about what my dad said to me. I still want to be his friend. Cat was wired that I got grounded. I told her that I wasn't.

"Are you ok Tori your dad need to lighting up."

"I am fine yeah he thinks that if I have more bodyguard I will be safer then be for."

" if you have move bodyguard you will be killed easily."

"I know that why my dad gave my the chance to go on my own to see if I will be safe."

"That's a good idea, the guy would not know that it so you he is looking for."

"Yeah and know I feel like a normal girl."

The plan worked I was safe and I was treated like a normal girl now that my dad had told the bodyguard to not follow me around all the time. When I got home there was a cop car in the front. I ran in side. My dad say me and he asked if I was alright. I asked him the same thing and the guy who killed my mom was the guy how was trying to kill me.

Will the cops fine the guy who is trying to kill tori? Will her dad let Tori go out by herself a lot more? Fine out next time

Comment and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My dad finally trusted to go out with my friend alone with out getting killed. Today I went to the mall with Cat. The mall was the best place to go shopping. I saw Beck was with jade holding hands. So that why beck broke up with me he just said that so I wouldn't feel. And me and jade are worst enemies. I am not talking to me him again.

"Tori look at this earrings that I just bought. Tori , tori , tori are you ."cat said

"What oh cool"I said staring back at jade and beck.

"Tori you didn't even look at them." Cat said sadly.

"Sorry cat look beck lied to me."

"So he's with Jade what's wrong with that"

"Beck said that he didn't want to date me any more because of my bodyguard , but he lied."

In jades back pocket there was some thing shiny and it wasn't a wallet. It like she had a gun so I said to cat that I have to go home. Cat was really confused about why left in a hurry. When I got in to the house my dad asked what was wrong, I didn't want to tell him that jade was trying to kill me and him. I said that I was just out running with cat. I didn't mean to lie but I need to be sure that it wasn't a gun and just a hat, or keys.

Is jade the killer? Why did beck tell Tori the truth?

Fined out next time

Comment and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I saw beck again I was still pretty mad at him. When he came up to me he wanted to get back together with me, but I said no. Be ck was shocked when I said this.

"Hey Tori" beck said trying to be nice.

"What do you want you lier." I said pretty angry.

" do you want to back out with me again?"

"What make you think that I want to go back with you ?"

"Will you look sad that I dumbed you."

"Well iam not sad that you left me."

" fine then do you still want to hang out later?"

"No I am going to the movies with cat."

When I told beck that, he felt me alone for the reset of the day. It was 8: 00 and me and cat where at the movies and I saw beck and jade again. I felt like beck is trying to make me jealous of jade. When I look over at jade she had that shiny thing in her back pocket then I realized that beck was tell jade where I was going and what I was doing. So I pulled out my phone and called my dad and told him to send 15 bodyguard fast. When they got her I was waiting for them out side of the movie with cat. When they got there I told them every thing. When I had told them, I went in and beck was wait at the snake counter. Jade was right there with him. Beck garbed the gun from jades pocket and amped it right at me. When one of my bodyguard saw this, he shout beck and kill him I didn't feel sorry for him. When beck got shot jade ran out of the movie so fast that my bodyguard couldn't see where she went. After that they took me home, I guess have bodyguard around at the ready can come in hand but now jade was on the loose.

Will jade get cought or will she get away? Fined out next time

Comment and review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ever seance beck tried to kill me, jade has been trying to be my friend and know what I am up to. I new that she was to kill me and my dad, so tricked he in to going to the mall. I wasn't going to the mall I was going to the movies with cat because we where intruded by beck. And this time I am going to have two bodyguard at the movies but hiding. I call cat and told her to meet me at the movies. When I got there she wasn't there so I wait for cat in front. Cat still didn't come. It rayed my cell to see if she was coming. Her phone went voice mail. I went home and there was a note on my be that say

Dear Tori,

Come to the mall and meet me at the fountain in the mall. I want to show my new phone. Come alone you will be with me so you will be safe. Come quick if you want see the new phone I got.

Love

Cat

I wasn't sure of the letter. I was thinking that cat is in trouble or hurt, she wouldn't just send me a note. Cat will alway call me to meet me some where.

Is cat hurt? Will it tori be tricked into. Being killed?

Fined out next time

Comment and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day when I was at school cat didn't come to school. She most have been sick. Jade wasn't at school ether. When I got home I got a text message from cat.

Text message

Hey tori meet me at the back of the school at 9:00

I went to the school and went to the back and jade was there.

"Where is cat?" I asked shouting

"She is fine but you aren't " jade said

"What is going on jade where is cat"

"Cat is fine bit if you call for help I will kill you and cat"

"Let her go it me that you want not her"

I saw her in the back of jades car all tied up. I ran to the car and I untapped cats mouth.

"What are you doing jade is here you have to run go now"

"Cat I am here for I will untie you and you go to the front of the and get the bodyguard and bring them here."

"What If they don't come"

"Tell them that I am in danger and that there is a gun pointing to my head."

Cat ran to the front of they school as fast as she could to get the bodyguards. I heard them running to me and singled cat to tell one of them get there gun out and shot jade. Jade fired her gun at me but it hit my leg. The reason why it it me in the leg was because one of the body guards shout jade in the arm and she shot the gun at my leg. Jade was finally arrested and I was taking to the er room. I guesses it is not being the president's daughter. And I gusses it is not bad having bodyguards.

That was the last chapter comment and review


End file.
